


Time's Kids

by renegademageanders



Series: Linked Universe Actor AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actor AU, F/M, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegademageanders/pseuds/renegademageanders
Summary: In the Actor AU: Time's Kids pay a visit.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Actor AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Time's Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe belongs to JoJo56830 on Tumblr.

Filming had just ended for the first half of the day. It was like clock work to expect Time's wife with food for all of them. They never hear the woman enter, most suspecting she was a ninja. However no one was expecting what happened as Malon set up the lunch for everyone.

“DADDY!!” Two voices cried out happily as they raced over and tackled Time to the floor. His armor had been half off and clattered to the ground on impact as he hugged his son and daughter with a laugh.

Legend and Wild whipped out their phones and started to record the interaction. Malon came over to the group with a smile.

“School let out early today due to the festival of the Minish happening later today.” She stated.

“We learned all about them today Daddy!” Shelley chimed happily.

“Do you think we can see them, Daddy?” Link Jr. asked hopefully.

Vio came over to them and smiled. “If you are both good then yes. They can only be seen by good children.”

The kids cheered, moved off of their father and hugged Vio then tackled their father once again. Time just laughed.

Time then showed off his strength as he stood up, lifting his kids up as he did so. The kids laughed as they clung to him. He then walked over to his wife and leaned down to kiss her.

“EWWWW! Kissing!” They cried, trying to escape their father's grasp. This only resulted in getting kissed by their parents. Link and Shelley eventually escaped Time and ran to hide behind Twilight. The cast and crew just laughed. Breaking for lunch, everyone enjoyed a good meal.


End file.
